


move a little closer (‘cause i want to hear you whisper)

by BloodRaven55



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Mild Smut, Morning After, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's pretty much just fluff with a hint of spice, mostly just a lot of, set while they're in vacuo i guess, the sex is brief and not super explicit though, with a dash of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRaven55/pseuds/BloodRaven55
Summary: “Good morning,” Yang said quietly, trying not to shatter the peaceful moment.Blake untangled herself enough to look at her properly, and she lifted a hand to lazily brush some of Yang's hair away from her eyes before gently cupping her face in her palm. “Morning.”
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 16
Kudos: 229





	move a little closer (‘cause i want to hear you whisper)

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen so many stories about the Bees' first time but basically none about their first morning after and, well... this happened. I felt like writing something soft and intimate, and I actually managed to be productive just long enough to reach an end result I'm proud of so... enjoy!
> 
> Lyrics in the title from Accidentally in Love by Counting Crows.

Yang was woken by sunlight streaming through the window, and she lay still for several long moments, letting her brain boot up slowly. She could hear the sound of the wind outside, a distant conversation somewhere else in the building, and there was a faint scent of citrus clinging to her pillow. She felt more peaceful and relaxed than she had in a long time, and she almost didn't want to open her eyes.

But when she eventually did, she didn't regret it.

Blake was still in her arms like she had been when they went to sleep last night, and Yang couldn't hold back a small smile at the sight. Her partner was still dead to the world, but clearly she had sensed that Yang had moved slightly, because her ears twitched before she snuggled even closer, burying her face in Yang's neck and throwing an arm over her waist. It was the most adorable thing Yang had ever witnessed, and it took all of her willpower not to laugh out loud and risk waking Blake up.

Instead she simply closed her eyes again, holding Blake a little more tightly and resolving to stay in the warmth of the bed until one of the others knocked on the door demanding they get up. She wasn't sure how long she drifted in the realm between sleep and consciousness, but eventually Blake stirred slightly, burrowing further into Yang's body heat with an incoherent mumble.

“Good morning,” Yang said quietly, trying not to shatter the peaceful moment.

Blake untangled herself enough to look at her properly, and she lifted a hand to lazily brush some of Yang's hair away from her eyes before gently cupping her face in her palm. “Morning.”

Her voice was tender and slightly rough with sleep, and Yang's heart ached in her chest— a good kind of ache, like she had too much love to contain. She reached up to take her partner's hand in her own, turning her head to leave a soft kiss on the inside of Blake's wrist. Something felt different this morning— _closer_ somehow—and she knew why. They might have shared a bed plenty of times before, but this was the first time she and Blake had woken up naked in each other's arms.

Their first ‘morning after.’

Blake’s hand slid down to run lightly along her side, her finger tracing absent-minded patterns on Yang’s skin until it reached the sheet which had pooled at her waist. In the light of day her partner’s touch was soft, almost hesitant, but Yang couldn’t help being reminded of the much bolder way Blake had touched her the night before. A shiver ran up her spine, goosebumps spreading in the wake of her partner’s attention.

* * *

_A trail of tender kisses are scattered along the column of her throat, and Yang tilts her head in encouragement, her nails digging into her partner’s shoulder blades as Blake moves so perfectly inside her._

_“I love you.”_

_Blake’s breath is hot against her ear, her voice shaky and vulnerable, and Yang pulls her closer as she falls apart, her every sense flooded with Blake’s scent, Blake’s touch— Blake’s soul._

* * *

“Is this okay?” Blake asked quietly, drawing Yang’s thoughts back to the present.

She was still distracted by the memories, though, and there was only one answer forming on the tip of her tongue— _“I love you.”_

The words spilled over delicately—reverently—and Blake froze, her hand stilling against Yang’s hip. For a long moment she hardly reacted, her eyes widening slightly as her cheeks flushed a fraction brighter. Then her expression softened, the corners of her lips turning upwards in a smile, and her hand resumed its almost lazy motion, stroking slowly up and down Yang’s side in a way which was surprisingly soothing.

“I love you too, Yang, but that doesn’t answer my question.”

There was a playful edge to her tone which told Yang she was being teased, and the air felt a little less heavy with emotion. Yang’s own hand dropped to skim over Blake’s waist, and then she found the sensitive spot just beneath her partner’s ribcage. She’d known that Blake was ticklish for a while, something she found absolutely adorable considering how hard her partner tried to be calm and stoic, and she took advantage of it without hesitation.

In under a minute Blake was crying with laughter, but she still had enough coordination to take hold of Yang’s wrists, rolling on top of her as she pinned her to the bed. Yang found herself grinning too, and when Blake kissed her they were both smiling too much to hold it for long. Blake loosened her grip to interlace their fingers instead, and for a fleeting second Yang almost forgot that anything existed outside of the two of them.

“Yes,” she murmured.

“‘Yes’?”

“I’m answering your question properly.” Yang gave Blake’s hands a gentle squeeze. “This is okay— more than okay, even.”

The confusion cleared from her partner’s expression, replaced by a mixture of relief and desire. “Good to know.”

Blake’s eyes flickered down to her lips, and they kissed again, less giddy and more passionate this time. Yang melted into it with a sigh of approval, enjoying the warmth of Blake’s body against her own. She could definitely get used to waking up like thi—

A sudden and _loud_ knock on their door broke them apart, startling Blake into sitting bolt upright as Yang fell back against the pillow with a groan of frustration.

“I have no wish to know what I’m interrupting,” came Weiss’ resigned voice, “but if you two aren’t downstairs in the next ten minutes then I _will_ come back up here and drag you out by force.”

“We’ll, uh… be there in just a minute.”

Weiss’ footsteps retreated down the corridor, and Blake rolled off of Yang onto her side of the mattress, the mood sufficiently ruined. Yang couldn’t find it in herself to care, though. Not when they glanced at each other a moment later and burst out laughing. She didn’t think she’d ever seen such a pure expression of joy from Blake before, and any awkwardness or embarrassment was worth it to see her partner so happy and unburdened.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was a little different to my usual vibe but I'm pretty happy with it. All feedback except for non-constructive criticism is not just welcome but highly appreciated as always and I'll see y'all next time!


End file.
